


Are you a ghost? Cause I want to be your boo.

by KB0821



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: Blackvelvet - Freeform, DetectiveJenniecanseeghosts, F/F, GhostAU, blackpink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB0821/pseuds/KB0821
Summary: Jennie Kim is the best detective in the missing persons department who happens to see ghosts. And Chaeyoung is well... one of them.





	Are you a ghost? Cause I want to be your boo.

"She did it again.”

Yes, she did.

Detective Jennie Kim is once again the hero of the Seoul’s Missing Persons department, much to the chagrin of the rest of her colleagues.

She is just doing her job that’s what she always says. But she can’t always be this lucky and the other officers are hella convince that Jennie does some weird black magic shit to figure out where these missing people are. The gorgeous detective decided it’s best for her sanity to just ignore them and instead just focus on the real battle ahead. The unruly stack of paperworks waiting for her to get done.

“There she is! The star of our Department!”

Her partner detective Lisa Manoban just douse more salt to the already salty colleagues by rubbing it in on their faces.

“Geez Lisa,” Jennie sinks lower in her office chair.

“What?! It’s true! And you know the best way to celebrate, is by eating the best wings-“

“Nah.” She waved off her partner’s offer. “Next time.”

With the way the lanky detective is pouting, you would think that she’s a kid who got denied her treat.

“How could you say no to wings? To the best freaking Chicken wings in the whole entire world?”

Jennie ignored her partner’s dramatic entries to the Oscar and instead just focus on her paperwork. “I seriously doubt that.”

“It doesn’t only have the best wings, it got the best music too. It’s the perfect place to just chillaxxxx.”  
“I promise you next time.”

“You owe me wings.” Lisa said with a rude finger pointing at Jennie. “Lots of them.”

“I promise you I would.”

“Fine.”

“I won’t forget this…”

Neither would she...

But for Detective Jennie Kim, another missing persons case close means another face she could try to forget.

*

If the other officers only knew… if anyone in their department actually knew the nightmares that Jennie goes through with every victim, she doubts they would want to be her. She doubts anyone in this world would want to be her.

While people enjoys the thrill of having the bejeezus scared out of them, Jennie happens to live that reality. And she wonders, she really wonders if these horror aficionados will still think that, if they see the horror she lives with every waking second.

She sees them everywhere, her every sense triggered by their existence. They could come in a whisper or deathly screams in her ear. Sometimes they smell like lilacs other times they smell of rotting flesh, sometimes they look hollow, other times their faces are filled with horror.

But whatever the decorated detective does, they’re there, haunting her every waking hour, chasing her back to her nightmares.

Tonight, when the words become blurry she decides it’s time to finish up and conquer the rest of the paperworks the next day. Luckily, just enough to catch the last train back home.

And the thing with crowded places is, you can’t tell who is living and who has died.

Jennie was walking to her train when right in front of her, her gaze locked right into the prettiest pair of brown eyes she had ever seen. No, prettiest is an understatement, they were enchanting. The kind of brown eyes that almost left her breathless. A pair of brown eyes that makes the time stop while the whole world rushed in mad chaos around them.

But it wasn’t just her eyes, the girl who is a few inches taller than her was definitely stunning. Brown flowing locks, the kindest and gentlest of beauty and those red, cherry lips.

“Oh my God…”

She got the sweetest voice too and all Jennie could answer was a stupid,

“Ummmm…”

“You can see me!!!!” The other girl squeals in delight.

And that was all it took to wake Jennie up from her thoughts.

“Ahhh shit.” Jennie cussed at herself for falling for those brown eyes. She stuffed her hands inside her coat and walks off as fast as she could in the rush hour crowd.

“Wait! wait! wait! wait up…”

Jennie has no plans in doing that.

“Please.”

Jennie cursed at herself once again. How could she not tell the difference between the living and the spirits? She pushed through the work crowd trying to get away from the horrid faces and desperate moans and most especially from the sweet pleas.

“Please?”

The spirit begged once again but Jennie is not going to fall for that.

“Please, I’m scared.”

That finally made Jennie stop on her tracks right there in the middle of the subway station.

“Thank you…” the spirit instantly went to her side before beaming “Hi!”

This spirit is too perky to have been murdered.

“Ummm hi?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that. I have been all alone and nobody seems to see me.” The spirit continued her trail of whiny woes. “Then, there are these, I don’t know what you call them.”

“Ghosts?”

“Ghosts… Yes, they’re… they’re terrifying.”

Jennie knew that fact a little well.

“They- they are.”

“You’re the first one who could see me and you’re… you’re human too.”

“I hate to be the one who break it to you, but you’re not human anymore.”

What Jennie saw next was the saddest pair of brown eyes she had ever seen in her life. And that is saying much to think that she sees both the living and the dead. But somehow this girl standing in front of her has manage to take Jennie’s heart, squeezing the life out of it.

Jennie has more than just see those faces. She has to live with those terrifying not only in her nightmares but in her reality.

“I… I know that.” The girl said in the saddest voice.

“Okay. Now that you talk to me. I could go now. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh. Ummm… But I…”

“Bye…”

“B-b-b-b-but…”

“See you later.”

“But… wait…”

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Oh okay…” The spirit finally just says in defeat.

Jennie stop at her tracks and for what felt like the millionth time cuss herself once again as she turns around at the lonely spirit before offering,

“You could come with me if you like.”

*

“This is my place.”

“Oh. It’s pretty.”

Jennie think it’s far from pretty. But somehow this girl had a way of making it sound sincere. Her place is more minimalist than what the intended definition of minimalist is. And she had Jisoo, her bestfriend and only one who knows about her curse do some things to make sure the spirits cannot cross her haven.

“I’m going to offer you a drink, but I don’t think you can.”

“It’s alright. Thank you though. Ummm…”

“Jennie…” Jennie asked before pulling a can of sprite from her fridge.

“Jennie?”

“That’s my name…”

“Nega malloman deuddeon gyaega nayya Jennie.”

Oh great… this spirit can’t remember anything but knows the lyrics to boombayah. Blackpink surely is the revolution.

“Hmmm?”

Now that they’re away from the crowd and from the vengeful eyes, Jennie could thoroughly looked at the spirit.

“Are you going to tell me who you are?”

“I wish I could but I have no idea who I am. I felt like I just woke up and then I’m this…”

“A spirit?”

“A spirit? You don’t think I’m a ghost?”

“I don’t think so.”

The spirit joins her in her couch, sighing heavily before turning around as if she’s looking warily for something.

“And no, they can’t cross here.” Jennie said before taking a sip of her drink.

“Oh they can’t?” A look of both surprise and relief crosses the other girl's face.

“Yup. I have to allow them if they want to come in. So, ummm yeah. I don’t. And yeah, you could stay here.”

“Ummm… thank you.” The girl looks genuinely grateful.

*

Just her luck… she just have to deal with a spirit who thinks she’s in Asia’s Got Talent. For over an hour now, the pretty ghost or spirit have gone through an entire Ed Sheeran playlist and has now move on to Taylor Swift.

“Hey!” Jennie stood by her bedroom doorway, her catlike eyes looked even fiercer as it lacked her much needed sleep.

“Oh… oh… Hi!”

“It’s almost 2 am.”

“Oh?” The girl tilts her head in confusion. “Ohhhh…” she said when it finally dawned on her. “Am I too loud?”

“Kinda…”

“Sorry. I like to sing.”

“Really?” Jennie’s sarcasm just flows naturally when tired.

“Yeah! What’s your favorite song?”

“Ummm…”

“I can sing it for you.”

If Jennie is being honest, she just wants to sleep.

“I ummm… I don’t know, surprise me.”

“Ummmm… you look like you dig RnB.”

“Oh do I?”

“Yup…”

“It’s okay.” Jennie waves her off before plopping in the couch. Might as well catch up on her shows since it looks like she won't be sleeping anyway. “You like watching TV?”

*

“Hi!”

Just her luck of course she’ll end up with the perkiest spirit this side of the universe, Jennie grumbles tirelessly before throwing her shoes to the side. She walked off but could hear the other girl propping her shoes properly inside the closet.

“How was work?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Jennie shots her down before walking right pass the now frowning entity. She doesn’t, Jennie really doesn’t.

But as soon as Jennie closes her bedroom door behind her, she slumps in defeat. There is just going to be days like this, terrible, terrible days where she questions humanity. Where she wonders if there is still a reason to fight, when clearly evil wins easily.

“Jennie?”

“Oh great,” The detective grumbles again, forgetting that there is an annoying spirit on the other side of her door. “What is it?”

“Ummm… did you eat?”

“I’m not hungry!” Jennie yelled from the other side.

“Oh okay… I just…”

“What?”

“Ummm… you don’t need to talk but ummm… if you need someone to just... you know... stay with you. I'm here now.”

The detective groans once again, before finally opening the door. There standing right outside is the pretty spirit, who for some reason has some kind of hold on her now.

"It's okay," The spirit reassures her and for some odd reason, there is a certain comfort in her tone. "I'm here now."

“I guess… I’m a bit hungry.”

*

“Ohhh wow, she’s hot.”

Jennie’s brows furrowed while the spirit giggles happily. This wasn’t the reaction that she was expecting from Yeri after finishing her composite sketch of the spirit who is pretty much glued to her these days. But Yeri, who genuinely thinks that everyone is second to her beauty actually looked blown away as she looks at the sketch. It was as if Da Vinci is right there staring at the Monalisa.

“Tell her thank you.” The spirit nudged.

“No.”

That got the spirit pouting.

Jennie has no time for this, she has places to go, criminals to arrest and victims to find. She can’t be wasting her seconds as Yeri just hoe over this photo.

“She’s like real pretty, sunbae.” The artist lean back, completely impressed by her work. “Like really, really, really pretty. Gorgeous even.”

“She’s alright.”

Now the spirit has her arms cross and pouting.

“You know who she reminds me off? Rose from group Blackpink.”

“Oh wow, I remind her of a kpop idol. You really have to say thank you.”

“She would probably like to hear that.” Jennie answer back.

*

“So, that’s good news.”

It was rare for Jennie to be the first one to speak up. After weeks of having the chatty spirit following her around, Jennie should enjoy this much needed silence. But for some reason, she kinda, sorta miss that honey voice.

“Huh?”

“That you’re not in any case files. That means you’re not dead… probably dying but not dead.”

"Yah! Is that supposed to make me feel better?” She did that deadly pout once again.

“A bit. Did it work?”

“No.”

“Look, that means you’re probably in the hospital or at home. Tomorrow morning we could look around in the hospitals, okay?”

“Ummm… okay.”

The other girl agrees but from the tone and that look on her face, Jennie could tell that she is far from okay.

“So, what do you want to do today?”

“Hmmm?”

“You know you probably miss Netflix, so how about we go home and you could pick whatever you want to watch?”

There is something about the word Netflix that could put a smile on anyone's face. “I- I could?”

“And… you could also watch me eat popcorn.”

“I guess that’s fun.”

A smile quickly grace Jennie’s lips, amused that this oh so sweet spirit actually has some sass in her.

“I know, right?”

“I’m a lucky girl.” And the sass continues.

“And we can maybe ummm… do karaoke?”

“Wait… what?” Her face instantly beamed at the thought of her favorite hobby.

“Yeah… now let's go.”

*

“Are you crying?”

“It’s… it’s just so sad,” The spirit's word came out muffled as she sniffled at every syllable.

“It’s a cartoon!”

“It’s Coco.” The spirit defended to which Jennie just replies by stuffing herself more with popcorn.

Her bill this month is probably going to skyrocket, but when she sees how the pretty spirit could just laze in front of the TV all day, Jennie thinks it’s worth it.

*

“You should just buy it.”

Jennie finally tore her gaze away from the bouquet of roses and instead narrows her eyes warningly at her bestfriend.

“What? I just think it’s beautiful.”

She does. She really does. And no, it has nothing to do with the annoying spirit who was whining about how romantic the lead was for surprising the female lead with a bouquet of roses.

“Just get it… I’m pretty sure, she would like it.”

“Yeah she woul- Wait…” Jennie caught herself before watching Jisoo’s smile turn into that shit eating grin once again. “What do you mean? She?!”

*

“Oh my God! You bought me roses!”

The girl squeals in delight as soon as Jennie walks in their home with a bouquet of red roses. 

“Ummm no!” Jennie could feel her cheeks heating up. “I just did to you know, make the house look more beautiful.”

What a huge lie… Jennie didnt know if she was able to convince the other girl or not. But whether she did or not, it doesn't matter. All that matters now is that sweet, sweet smile on her face as she gushed about the roses.

*

It was better she stays there anyway.

That way there is no ghost for her to be scared of. To Jennie’s surprise other than the nonstop singing and endless movies, the other girl is quite a good roommate.

She picks up after Jennie left, making Jennie’s house neater than she ever thought possible.

Jennie had also stopped eating takeout for dinner at work. Instead, she enjoys cooking now, especially when this girl puttering around the kitchen with her could keep her laughing about her tales of anything and anyone.

There was never a dull moment when she’s there and nowadays, Jennie couldn't even remember her life before her.

*

“Is there something on my face?”

And before she knew it, Jennie hurriedly turned back to the television, shaking her head furiously while stuffing her mouth with popcorn. Oh God… how long was she staring at the girl sitting next to her?

She slowly glances back but quickly turned away when she sees the girl’s gaze right back at her.

Ahhh shit.

*

“So?”

Jennie finally looked up from paperworks and gave her partner the don’t bother me look that Lisa has been quite immune of.

“What?”

Lisa plops herself closer to her, invading whatever personal space Jennie has. “Who is she?”

“Who is who?”

“Obviously there is someone who is making you smile like this.”

“Oh, I’m smiling?”

“Oh girl… you are not just smiling. You are beaming!”

Jennie shouldn’t dare, she shouldn’t dare take a glance at the spirit next to her, but she did anyway cause she’s a masochist like that. This was a rare time that the girl decided to tag along with her for work, citing she already watch most things in Netflix. Of all the times, Lisa had to brought this up, of course it has to be today.

And what do you know? There she was with that amused, triumphant smirk on her face that Jennie is dying to wipe off. She doesn’t even need to say a word, Jennie knew EXACTLY what was going on inside that pretty little head of hers.

*

“So, you like someone, huh?”

“No.” Jennie flat out denied it. “Don’t listen to Lisa, she watches too much K drama.”

“But I do see what she’s talking about.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah…” The spirit nods. “Like you certainly are beaming these days.”

Jennie stopped walking and looked straight into those dark brown orbs.

“You just want me to say it out loud, don’t you?”

“Say what?” The girl asked, playing dumb to a tee.

“Who I like?”

“Oh. So you do like someone?”

“Maybe…”

“Okay, yes, I want to know. Who?”

“Ummm… Rose from Blackpink.”

The smile on the pretty spirit’s face turned into a pout almost immediately.

“You’ll never date her.”

“You’re such a hater.”

“I’m just being a true…ummm… friend. You know, trying to let you down easy.”

“Well, then if you’re my “friend” then you should be supportive. Who knows? Anything is possible, right?”

“Hmmp.”

Jennie purses her lips hiding her smile, before finally confessing.

“Rose is amazing, but...”

“But?”

“She’s nothing compared to you.”

*

“What are you doing?”

Jennie says sleepily, trying to bury her smile in her pillows as she felt warm pecks on her cheeks.

“I’m kissing you.”

“Well, if you do it like that then there’s no point of me getting a dog.”

“Yah! Did you just compare me to a puppy?” the brown haired girl pouts.

“You’re cuter than a puppy?”

The detective says, this time not even bothering to hide her smile.

“Is that even a compliment?”

“It is. Now come here...”

It was ridiculous.

So ridiculous to be so head over heels over someone who doesn’t even exist. Who you can’t touch, you can’t feel but can make you experience a whole range of crazy emotions.

But here she is, so damn in love with this beautiful soul.

She cups those adorable cheeks that she inwardly gushed about now and without second thought place a kiss on those heavenly lips. Heavenly. Jennie can’t think of a better way to describe how this girl’s kisses feels like.

Her lips felt feathery, like rose petals caressing your skin.

“You’re good?”

“I’m good. I’m better than good.” Her angel smiled back before lowering herself again, their lips meeting once more, as they kiss the night away.

*

This was another case that’s going to haunt her. A missing girl, young age of fourteen. But when Jennie spun her head around, she came face to face with the angry spirit ready to wreck havoc to anyone who gave her hell.

But this detective will have to do for now.

And all Jennie could do is stand her ground, not react and not let fear overtake her.

But before the vengeful spirit was about to lash at her, she felt a warmth embracing her. In that instant, her entire body finally slacked in surrender. The tension being stripped away as she melts in the embrace, taking comfort at the soft whispers in her ear.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay… I’m here… I’m here.”

“I’m okay, I’m okay…” Jennie whispers back. She felt soothing kisses pressed against her skin.

“Jen! Jen!” Lisa runs over to her, the fear still evident in her face, all pale and ashen.

“Oh Lisa... ummm hey.”

"Dude! you alright?”

Jennie turns around, giving her own guardian angel a thankful smile.

“Yes, I am. Thank you.”

*

“You okay?”

Jennie smiles thankfully after her love asked her for what felt like a 100th time. They were just in bed, with the girl’s arm wrapped around her protectively.

“I am. Thank you.”

The sweet spirit pressed another kiss, letting Jennie linger in her embrace as the night gave way to the day.

*

“Good news!”

“Oh. What you got for me?”

Jennie was expecting to hear from a case or maybe free lunch since it’s Yeri. To her surprise, it was something she wasn’t expecting.

“The girl you had me sketch, the one that look like she’s from Blackpink-”

“Oh… ummm… her? What about her?”

“I found where she is!”

Jennie exchanged glanced with the girl standing next to her.

“Y-you did?”

Yeri turned to the same direction that Jennie looked at, narrowing her eyes in surprise before shrugging it off.

“Yes. Her name is Park Chaeyoung, 26, a lawyer, who got into a car accident a few months ago. Right now, she’s in Regent Hospital.”

“Chaeyoung… that’s her name.” Jennie whispers softly but just loud enough for Chaeyoung to hear the pain.

“You’re alright?”

It took Jennie a few more seconds to come up with her lie.

“Oh yeah. Why?”

“Nothing, it’s just like you look like someone just died.”

“No." Oh the irony of that sentence. "I’m just processing it. Thanks, Yeri.”

“No problem! Hey Jen!”

“Yeah?”

“She’s real pretty so maybe when she wakes up you two can-“

“Thank you, Yeri.” Jennie cuts her off before Yeri could even finish her thought.

*

“Chaeyoung, are you ready?”

Jennie felt like she should be asking herself that question instead of relaying it to Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung, it felt so surreal to even say her name.

But here she is, putting a name to the girl she had cared the most. Who was she kidding? She went pass the stage of care anymore, she is undoubtedly in love with her.

They were standing there outside Park Chaeyoung’s hospital room, trying to calm their unsteady hearts as they were a few steps away from the biggest change in their life.

“I am.”

*

“Hello, ummm… Mrs. Park?”

“Oh hello?”

Jennie’s eyes immediately fell on the sleeping beauty on the bed. What felt like a dreamlike fantasy, falling in love with the perfect angel just started to crumble as reality starts to come crashing in.

Her dream girl the one she shares laughs and jokes and steal kisses is lying right there. Her dream girl who holds her when terror grips her every nerve is right there.

Her dream girl is right there, but that’s who she’ll ever be. Just the girl in her dreams.

Because as soon as Chaeyoung wakes up, she’ll forget all about her.

Jennie could sense that Chaeyoung’s mother was trying to put a face to her name.

“Ummm, I’m Jennie Kim.” She introduces herself with a polite bow. “I just came back from my trip and I just heard what happened to Chaeyoung. So, I wanted to just come and see how she’s doing.”

“Oh… oh… I’m sorry, yes, of course. Are you a friend?”

I guess she could say that.

“Yes. Ummm… we met a couple of times during work events and she’s ummm…”

Jennie was about to reach out to finally touch Chaeyoung’s hand but had to pull herself away.

“She’s very special to me.” Jennie softly confesses, feeling her heart starts breaking when she knew what the right thing was calling her to do. “It’s like she never runs out things to say and Chaeyoung… she’s… she’s the happiest person I know.”

“Oh she does. Everyone just loves my Chaeyoungie…”

Her mother smiles sweetly, caressing her daughter’s hand.

“She also got this habit where she hums a lot.”

“Oh… oh yes.” Chaeyoung’s mother softly giggled. “That’s my Chaeyoungie for you. She just loves to sing. Sing before she could even learn to talk.”

Jennie smiles at the cute thought of it a chubby cheek cutie singing before uttering the word mama.

“I’m surprised she didn’t take up music as her major.” Her mother softly brushes her daughter's dark locks. “But at the same time I’m not. Chaeyoung is the most selfless person you would ever meet. Selfless to a fault. She knew me and her dad are having a hard time with our business, so she took up business management and put herself to college all the way to law school.”

“She looks more alive these days, like she’s just sleeping… no… dreaming… I swear I saw her smile a couple of times this week. Whatever she’s dreaming, I’m glad she’s having good dreams. But I wish to God she would wake up.”

“Soon.”

“That will probably be good, she can finally have the wedding she has been waiting for.”

“Ummm wedding?”

“Oh yes. I guess she didn’t mention. She’s engaged, her fiancé has been waiting.”

And the heartbreak continues and Jennie couldn't even bare look at the girl next to her.

“She- she didn’t. That’s good for her, then. She’s really living the perfect life.”

She looks back at Chaeyoung’s mother, her lips curving into the saddest smile.

“She does. She always says how blessed she is to live the life she’s living.”

*

“Jennie?

“Why don’t you go back?” Jennie lashes out as soon as she knows she’s in the confines of her home. Those words were burning in her throat, itching to escape in venomous words but as angry as she was, she knew better than look crazy while screaming at a spirit on the streets.

But now that she’s home, she could finally let it all out. Every words that is beating her heart shitless. She figured out that maybe, maybe when she lets it out, it would numb her pain a bit.

“Your fiancée is waiting for you.”

“I… I didn’t know I have one.”

Jennie can’t really fault Chaeyoung for that, but she’s upset and unfortunately Chaeyoung just has to take the brunt of it.

“So, this is how it goes, Chaeyoung. When a spirit returns to their body, they will forget everything that happened when their spirit is roaming the Earth. The second you go back, you will forget all of this.”

“I…I don’t want too.”

“I think it’s pretty convenient. You get back to your body, you will have no recollection of me or whatsoever and then you could go back to your perfect life. To your fiancée, and your perfect apartment and your perfect job.”

“Jennie…”

“What is it, Chaeyoung?”

“I… I love you.”

How could three words just break Jennie like this? She probably meant to cry but all she could muster is a bitter laugh.

“What good does that do?”

“I don’t want that perfect life you’re telling me about. I want this, I want to be with you.”

“What’s this?” Jennie stepped closer, eyes burning as tears is threatening to fall. “You being a ghost and me being human? This is what you want?”

“Please don’t tell me what I want. I don’t want that- It’s you that I-”

“You don’t want it because you don’t remember it. But as soon as you wake up, trust me. You’ll forget about us. And even if you don’t. You would regret it.”

“Please don’t tell me what to feel.”

But Jennie isn’t going to let it stop her.

“You are mistaking kindness with love. I’m doing this as a favor to you so don’t think otherwise.”

“You’re just saying that so I would leave. But I know how you feel and I know you feel that same way too.”

There was a certain plea in Chaeyoung’s tone, that Jennie begs herself to ignore.

“I made a mistake too. I mistaken loneliness for love.”

“Is that all there is to it? Just me keeping you company?”

Jennie looked away to avoid that pained gaze and lied,

“Y-yes.”

*

“Are you really never going to talk to me again?”

Chaeyoung finally asked after what felt like a decade of Jennie not speaking to her. Even if it was just a few days, but Jennie is just doing it to perfection and everytime she walks pass Chaeyoung in her home, the pain grew worse and worse.

“I’ll try.” Jennie said in a deadpan tone, like she truly doesn’t care at all.

“Then can you promise me? That you’ll find me when I wake up?” Chaeyoung pleaded through her tears.

She’s going to leave. She’s finally going to leave her. Park Chaeyoung will return to her perfect life, while she… she’s just going to live with that emptiness from now on.

“Why would I do that?”

“Just promise me please? Please Jen… please?”

“Why?”

“Because I know a part of me will still remember you. Will still…will always want you… That when I wake up and see you again, I’ll know that very moment that this perfect life you’re talking about, is with you.”

“Chaeyoung-“

“Please… just please promise me.” Chaeyoung pressed her forehead against Jennie’s.

“I might break it.” Jennie broke Chaeyoung’s heart, but not as hard as she broke hers.

“It’s okay,” Chaeyoung gently wipes her tears. “I’ll take that small chance that maybe you won’t.”

“And then you’ll leave?”

Chaeyoung lowers her head, trying to hide her tears, breaking Jennie’s heart even worse.

“I will. Tomorrow I promise you I’ll be gone.”

“Then, okay I will. I promise you.”

Chaeyoung leans closer and Jennie felt the warmth radiating from that kiss. Her lips still felt so heavenly.

But what good does that do?

“Then, that’s all I need.”

*

And then she’s gone.

Just like that…

No more soft hums, no more feathery morning wake up kisses, no more melodic laugh, no more bursting in ugly tears, no more sassiness.

She’s gone, Park Chaeyoung, that’s her name, she’s gone just like that. Just like she didn’t even exist.

But it didn’t matter because it hurts. It hurts just as bad.

And yes, Park Chaeyoung now lives in this world but for once, now Jennie is the ghost of someone’s past.

*

“Ch-chaeyoung?”

It hurts.

Something inside of her hurts.

“Ch-chaeyoung? Chaeyoung sweetheart? What’s wrong?”

She woke up from this intense pain, like a dull knife is being plunged into her chest, twisting it deeper and deeper until all she could feel was pain. A pain so bad, Chaeyoung begged to anyone listening to just end her.

But then she sees that brown eyes with that look of gratitude. Her mom and dad, trying to come up with words but couldn’t say anything as they’re choking in tears to have their prayers finally answered.

“M-mom?”

“Darling… darling… you’re awake.”

“I- I-I... mom, I don't...”

"Shhhh... shhhh..." Her mom wraps her in an embrace.

She’s back. And thankfully, the searing pain slowly changed into this feeling of emptiness. Like her heart has been ripped out of her chest.

And now Chaeyoung wonders, if she will ever feel complete.

*

“Jen?”

“Huh?”

“Hey ummm…” Lisa walks in trepidation towards her partner’s desk. It’s been weeks since Chaeyoung left and there is not a second that passed by that Jennie doesn’t think of her. And Lisa, as crazy as she is, is still a damn good friend, sensing her sorrow and instead of the boisterous in your face tone, has now been talking to her more soothingly. Like a mother soothing for her hurt child.

“Wanna grab something to eat?”

Jennie still sees them. They will be there, they will always be there but Jennie thinks this is the good thing of getting her heart ripped into pieces. They… the monsters that haunt her dreams, she’s numb to them now. How can she feel? When her heart is ripped apart?

She could find her. She could keep her promise and find her.

But what good does that do to her?

Chaeyoung is most probably married now. She’s probably on her honeymoon somewhere in Europe. She’s living that perfect life that she left behind.

But maybe it’s time for her to slowly forget, to finally understand that Chaeyoung will never be a part of her life again.

“Sure.” Jennie forces a smile. “Why not?”

*

“Hey Chaeyoung,”

The girl looked up from her guitar, her eyes falling on her bestfriend looking at her with that pride in her eyes.

“Sooyoung unnie hey.”

“Just letting you know.” The equally gorgeous girl sat down next to her. “I’m proud of you for doing this.”

Her bestfriend’s words were short but it definitely calm the nerves that was taking over Chaeyoung. It’s been almost three months since she woke up from her coma, and her life completely turned a whole different direction after.

First, she broke off her engagement. For some reason, it just didn’t feel right. And she found out that after four months, it wasn’t her feelings for him that faded away, his feelings did too. She instantly saw the look of relief on his face when she told him that.

Second, she finally was able to pursue what she had dreamed of doing for a long time and that is to perform. Of course, she was still realistic, still practicing her law (she did spend most of her adult life trying to finish her degree). But to the surprise of everyone around her, she quit her job at the top firm and instead took a much more lower paying job, helping out the ones who couldn’t afford a good representation. She finally have the guts to audition for a gig in a music bar, her older cousin Wendy owns and like they all say, the rest is history.

And third, is that she is constantly searching for her. Who? She really doesn’t know. She sees her in her dreams, Cheshire grin, catlike eyes, fluffy cheeks and that gummy smile but as soon as she wakes up, all she’s left with are her memories. But still she searches for her, search for her in crowds, in small places, anywhere because she knows the moment she sees her… dreamgirl, she would know. If only it was that easy.

“Okay, Chaeyoung… ready?”

To that Chaeyoung’s smile beamed before answering, “I’m ready.”

*

“I swear to all of you over Dalgom’s dead body-“

“What did you say?”

Lisa ignored the little squirt and continue her raves on this music bar with the best tasting wings in the entire world.

“They got the best wings in the world, their Dr. Pepper wings are divine… and the girl who sings at 10 o clock every Thursday and Friday… Damn… she’s going to make Whitney Houston rise from the grave.”

To that, Jennie just has to scoff. And yes, after months and months of constant nagging from Lisa about going out, she finally did. She felt like she needed that break from the heartache, from the faces and for once just let it all go.

It’s been months but still, it hurts just as bad as when Chaeyoung disappeared from her life. It’s there and it will always be there, but Jennie would rather have that pain than be numb to the emptiness.

“Trust me, unnie you’ll love it here.”

“And now we welcome on stage, the highlight of the night, Ms. Park Chaeyoung.”

And just like that… she walks right back in her life again.

She was just as enchanting as she always been. Winning over everyone in the crowd with that genuine smile.

“Wait… she looks familiar.”

Oh great, Jennie mentally facepalms as she remembers that Yeri is there.

“But where… where… where did I?" Yeri pouts thoughtfully until the lightbulb dinged inside her head. "Oh Jen! Jen…”

“What?”

“She’s the girl. She’s the one I sketch!”

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!” An angry Chaeyoung fanboy hushes them angrily.

Jennie sits down in defeat, clutching her beating heart that looks like it’s ready to break out from her chest. She could just walk away now, just walk away.

“Hello everyone, how’s everyone doing tonight?”

That voice, that honey voice is enough to paralyze her 

“OH MY GOD!!!!!! PARK CHAEYOUNG!!!! PARK CHAEYOUNG!!!!! MY FIRST LOVE STORY!!!!!! YOU ARE MY ANGEL!!!!! MY GIRL!!!!!!! MY SUNSHINE!!!! LET’S GOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”

She hears the fanboy scream his lungs out, making Chaeyoung burst out in soft chuckles.

Jennie looks up right on time when Chaeyoung’s gorgeous brown eyes roam the entire crowd. Her face full of thankfulness, for these fans who came out just to hear her sing.

Until their gaze met…

Call her cheesy, but it felt like time stood still that very second.

The clatters of plates, the endless chatters of customers, the buzzing of cars on the street, all of it seems muted. The entire world around seems to cease in existence.

Even with the crowd of people, Chaeyoung found her, their gazes still lock on each other before Chaeyoung gently smiles back at her, a blush dusting her cheeks before returning to her guitar. Her gaze on the floor, but the smile was undeniably still there.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD SHE LOOKED AT ME! PARK CHAEYOUNG LOOKED AT ME!!!!! I CAN DIE NOW!!!! NO!!!! NOT YET!!! I TAKE THAT BACK!!!!”

After the performance, she follows Chaeyoung’s every move as she walks down on stage. The singer’s eyes is still glued to her as if she’s terrified that the second she looks away, Jennie will disappear. Chaeyoung bows politely to people in her path, to her admirers, and to those offering to get her drinks.

It felt like forever, but here she is, in that crowded room standing right in front of her. Here is Park Chaeyoung, her dream girl finally in her reality.

“Ummm Hi…”

That’s the shyest that she ever heard Chaeyoung’s voice in.

It took a nudge from her friends to make Jennie jumped in surprise.

“Ummm hi…”

“I’m sorry, but this is going to sound like the cheesiest line ever. But ummm… have we… have we met before?”

*

After a year…

“You’re really giving me second thoughts about getting a puppy.”

Her girl instantly pulls away from her sweet cheek kisses with an embarrassed blush.

“Yah!” Chaeyoung said with a weak slap on Jennie’s shoulders. “Is that what you tell your wife, detective?”

To that Jennie just laughs as she pulls her lover down for another kiss.

Yes, they were only dating for a couple of months and to everyone’s surprise, announced their engagement after three months of dating.

As much as people warn them they’re going was too fast, still, these same people can’t deny that they have never seen sparks fly this bad. The second they laid eyes on each other, it’s like everyone could just feel like they’re watching something out of a drama.

If these people only knew…

But how could she even explain it to them? Is there really even a point?

There isn’t…

Flashforward to now and yes, Jennie admits that the sizzle in their relationship simmered, when the hype is winding down, when that one week vacation ended up with them not ever leaving their hotel room now change to just cuddling in the couch, at the end of it all, they’re still so damn and irrevocably in love with each other.

Of course, their relationship wasn’t close to perfect. They had their fights, Jennie is too grumpy and Chaeyoung is too perky. But after a tough day at work and when the spirits are more relentless than usual, there is nothing in this world that Jennie craves than collapsing in her wife’s embrace as she soothes her with kisses.

And when Chaeyoung whispers to her at night, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay, love. I’m here. All Jennie could really think is how lucky she could be.

She cups her those adorable cheeks that she inwardly gushed about now and without second thought place a kiss on those heavenly lips. Heavenly. Jennie can’t think of a much better way to describe how her wife’s kisses feels like.

Her lips felt feathery, like rose petals caressing your skin.

“You’re good?”

“I’m good… I’m so much better than good.” Her angel smiled back before lowering herself again, their lips meeting once more, as they kiss the night away.

THE END


End file.
